Always Means Forever
by SailorKagome
Summary: Kisshu loves Ichigo, but can she love him back? Under a moonlit sky, someone will come to a shocked realisation. [Gomen, minna, for taking so long. But SailorKagome is back.]
1. Always Means Forever

**Always Means Forever  
One shot  
SailorKagome**

_-divider-_

_

_

She felt strong arms encircle her waist, and knew that he was there.

Of course. He was always there. Whether she wanted him to be or not.

Always . . .

His arms tightened their hold on her, and she felt warm breath on her neck as he gently nibbled on the bare skin.

"Ichigo-chan!" His teasing voice. She shivered. It sent chills down her spine, though not necessarily bad ones.

Kisshu smiled. She was so kawaii. He loved being with her, holding her. Especially when she didn't resist. Like now. She wasn't pushing him away, or yelling, or slapping him.

"Kisshu . . ." she sighed. "What do you want?" He chuckled.

"What do you think?"

She sighed again, rolling her head back to rest on his shoulder, baring her neck. "Hentai." she whispered, but made no attempt to move from his grasp.

The breath caught in his throat as the moonlight shone on her face. Her pale lips shimmered as the light caught on them, and she fairly glowed. A goddess in his eyes.

Inside her head, the thoughts were racing. Why did she feel like this? Why wasn't she pulling away? Why did she want to stay exactly where she was? She didn't love him. Hardly. She didn't even _like_ him. She loved Masaya. Didn't she? Of course! She argued with herself. Of course she did. After all, wasn't that what she was sacrificed and worked for, for so long? Everything that she had done? Waiting for so many years. She had loved him for so long. Hadn't she? Of course!

She wrenched herself from Kisshu's arms, and turned to face him, unconsciously twisting her fingers into his shirt, holding on for dear life. She swallowed hard, unable to ignore the striking and beautiful gold of his eyes. And the way the moonbeams shone on his face, as his stared at her in peaceful bliss.

Ah, he thought. Here it was. The pulling away and the screaming would begin. But . . .as he waited, it did not come.

She stared at him, and mused silently to herself. No, she couldn't love him. It was impossible. However, there was a way to find out. She'd always heard that by kissing someone, you could determine your true feelings. So . . .so she would find out. Then she would feel incredibly stupid, but maybe then her heart would calm down.

Placing her arms around his neck, she lifted up onto her tiptoes, and captured his lips in hers.

All rational thought of his burst into flame as he stared, wide-eyed, at his koneko-chan, who had just kissed him. She kissed him. She _kissed_ him. _Him_. His eyes slowly shut as he pulled her to him, leaning into the kiss.

She moaned softly, and deepened, weaving her lithe fingers through his long, silky hair.

Her mind caught up with her body, and she pulled back, gasping, cheeks flushed.

"Kisshu . . ." Her chest heaved, as she caught her breath. "Why do you do this to me?"

It wasn't at all like when she kissed Masaya! Not even close. When she kissed Masaya . . . There was a fuzzy feeling inside of her, and she felt happy . . . But when she kissed Kisshu . . . It made her completely delirious; she felt like she was floating. It made her more than just happy . . .and she never wanted it to stop.

"Because," he nuzzled her neck softly. "I love you."

He sat, bringing her down with him, and folding her in his embrace.

"I do."

No, she didn't love him! She _couldn't_ love him!

"Thank you, Koneko-chan. All I've ever wanted was for you to kiss me, willingly, and for you to run to me, and throw your arms around me like you do Masaya."

It was impossible . . .

"You've made me so happy . . ."

There was so way!

"I love you, Kisshu . . ."

She heaved a sob, warm tears trickling down her pale face. How had she not noticed how beautiful his eyes were before? How had she not recognised this feeling?

"Don't cry, Ichigo-chan!" His hand lifted up her face, letting him peer into her eyes. "I don't like it when you're sad . . ."

He rubbed away her tears with his thumb. "Don't cry . . ."

"But I love you! I'm not _supposed_ to love you! It's impossible! I'm in love with- I'm supposed to love Masaya-kun . . ."

"But I love you. I'm not supposed to love you. But I do. Since the very first day."

She blinked at him. "Kisshu . . ." Sighing, she leaned onto his chest. "You'll never leave me? You'll stay with me forever?"

"I'd stay with you even if you didn't want me too."

"You love me?"

"More than anything."

Signing contently, she closed her eyes, and relaxed in his arms.

The couple basked in the glow of the moon, choosing not to think about the decisions and choices they would have to make on the morrow.

My greatest love, she thought, and my greatest enemy.

_-divider-_

**_

_**

_Geeze. What a sap-fest._

_. . . -is shot-_

_. . . What can I say? -.- This is what happens when you download oodles of Tokyo Mew Mew anime, read the manga, and stay up all night reading KisshuXIchigo and/or Masaya bashing fanfics._

_I'm sorry._

_. I normally don't go for fanfictions where they fall in love in one chapter, or such, but . . . But, yeah. . I wrote it. It's so sappy. Excuse me while I go hit my head against a wall . . ._

_It's not what I imagined . . . I'll improve on it. I wanted it to be . . . more citrusy. o.o Maybe even a little lime, but not lemon. Heck, maybe I'll even make it a chapter ficcie. Woo._

_Well, I hope you like it more than I did. And maybe you'll review. Even if you only say something odd and random, such as 'Cheese!', or 'Where's Waldo?!'. Then I'd feel good about my sleep deprivation, though it prolly wouldn't have made a difference anyway, if I had just gone to sleep, instead of writing this, on account of my evil insomnia. Bah._

_Anyways, remember: I love you all, so please don't kill me for not updating anything else! -.- For Flame and Flame: Rewritten, I have the entire plots written out, and most of the stories, except for the next chapters up, the ones that I need, which are completely blank! The same goes for Bishiemon, which I've even rewritten surprise, surprise. -sigh- I'm actually rewriting everything . . ._

_. . .Never fear! It's not completely hopeless! For, just last night, I came up with an idea for the next chapter of Flame: Rewritten! W00tness. So, like, be prepared for all sorts of angsty-amnesiac goodness._

_Yeah . . . I'm tired. I bet I could get to sleep now, even with my insomnia. So I'll end this novel of an author's note, which I doubt anyone even actually read, and go get some much-needed sleep._

_Bai bai, nyo!_

_P.S. I'll prolly rewrite this later. As usual. And Toboe-chan is kawaii!_

_P.P.S. I am SO sorry._


	2. Why Me?

Always Means Forever

Chapter Two:

SailorKagome

****

---

"Ribbon Strawberry . . .CHECK!" Ichigo screamed out her attack before flipping backwards to escape the claws of the oncoming anima. Fortunately it returned the poor giant . . .rat . . .thing back to normal. Unfortunately, there were about a million more, give or take. And for some reason, they were always after her. Sure she liked being popular, but this was just too much.

Inwardly groaning, the schoolgirl turned super-hero(ine) gritted her teeth and burst into the fray.

"Ribbon . . .strawberry . . .check!" she muttered, dodging through the multitudes, whose only purpose, it seemed, was to maim her and drool all over her. Eeping very un-super-heroine like, Mew Ichigo bent over in half backwards to avoid a set of claws quite intent on decapitating her. Twisting right and straightening, she could hear her bones snap back together. Taking a deep breath . . .

" . . .OW!" she jumped and landed on the head of an anima, narrowly dodging the millions of swiping claws and snapping jaws aimed at her. _Why WAS that? Couldn't they try to kill someone ELSE? Like Ryou. It's not like he ever did anything useful, the bum._

As Ichigo hopped from head to drooling, smelly head, 'strawberry checking' them as she went, our cat-eared hero failed to notice the extremely large and angry anima creeping up behind her, and as such, it was a very painful surprise when she felt the huge paw crash into her backside and fling her to the rocky ground. Whimpering as the bear anima (_WHERE did that come from!) _attempted to grind her bones into dust, she could faintly hear the voices of her friends and comrades, yelling their attacks, vainly trying to come to her rescue.

Oh . . . She thought, not entirely conscious, _that was nice of them . . ._

She thought, not entirely conscious, 

But while their effort was appreciated, there were far too many anima and far too little Mew Mews.

"Ichigo!" she heard Minto yell. "We're going to combine our powers for the strawberry surprise! Do you think you can handle it?"

Ears and eyes flickering up at the sound, Ichigo mumbled what may have been a yes, but seeing as they could neither see nor hear her, the Mew Mews just went ahead, praying that she was able.

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

Closing her eyes, Ichigo mumbled her incantation and went back to her happy state of semi-consciousness, not even really caring when a large flash covered the area, destroying the anima, except to note that her back didn't hurt all that much anymore.

As the dust settled, the Mew Mew's did not see the crushed (and hopefully alive) body of Mew Ichigo. Instead they saw Kisshu holding the limp body of their leader and smirking ever so cockily at them.

Feeling her body being lifted off the ground, which was actually quite comfortable, thank you very much, Ichigo groggily opened her eyes to see what was bothering her this time, interrupting her from her nice . . .concussion?

"Oh!" She blinked and smiled. "Hey, Kisshu!" Attempting (and failing) to wave, she nestled deeper into his arms, before vaguely remembering that she was supposed to try to escape from him, because he was her enemy, even though he really wasn't, but no one else knew that, and so they were supposed to pretend that they still were (enemies, that is). Trying, and deciding that it was too hard, Mew Ichigo went back to sleep, and boy did she feel bad for the next person that tried to wake her up.

****

---

Umm . . . Well, I guess that's the next chapter . . .

I'm sorry it was so lame. : And short. But I wanted to get a new one out, and now that I actually have a plot for this, the rest of the chapters should be longer, and be ready more quickly.

. . .and you know what? The last chapter was sooo serious, but this one was actually kinda not . . . And so I guess it's just kinda weird, but whatever. This was actually supposed to be a one-shot, too, until everyone all decided they wanted me to write more. Which, aside from the fact that I have more work to do now, that is totally COOL:D I am making a happy face now, because I am so happy . . .because everyone wanted me to continue and all.

But I'm going to stop talking and go write some more fanfiction. :D I've got writing mojo, which I fully plan to use and abuse. XD

SailorKagome

Ps, AHHH! Why was this so LAME? And SHORT!


End file.
